The Sleepover
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: So I almost forgot that it is NaLu smut week! This is the first story of mines! Im not really prepared for the rest of the days quite yet but you can expect more stories from me during this week! "Don't be so defiant Lucy... Don't deny your wants." He growled, forcefully griping her waist, but enough to keep from hurting her…


Hey guys! I don't have any sex experience... Like at all...*Virgin* So this is all based off stuff I have read.. I hope you enjoy! Review please!

Oh Happy NaLu smut week! and by the way, Lucy is no virgin in this story for all of you who read and wonder! :)

()

Lucy yawned. Trying to turn over in her bed, she found herself restricted from doing so. She blinked her eyes open to find a certain pink haired mage laying next to her.

She blushed a heavy shade of red as looked over at him noticing his arms wrapped tight around her protectively. Lucy saw that he was almost half-naked, only wearing a pair of sagging gray sweat pants. "N-Natsu, what are you doing in my bed?" She blinked as she tried to pull away from the fire-eater. He pulled her back his way, snuggling into her gently.

"Lucy.." He breathed on her neck, snuggling even more as his hot breath brushed over her. She could tell right away that their legs were locked together under the sheets, and Natsu was much too close for the celestial mage to manage a thought of any kind... She could feel his warm breaths fanning on her neck with each exhale.

His scent over took her and she could tell that he smelt of firewood and fresh shampoo with just a hint of fish – courtesy of his good friend Happy.

She felt his hand move upward toward her chest. She quickly glanced at him, her face heating up even more. "W-What do you think you're doing…?" She could tell she was blushing harder every second she endured this, but she paid no attention to that. She pushed his hand back down to a more "neutral" area of her body.

His hand slipped under her shirt and she gasped and faster than she could blink, found herself underneath him. His gaze seeming distanced and hazed, as if he were still sound asleep… "Lucy.." He moaned again, rubbing her stomach in a

circular motion with one hand while the other brushed her cheek softly with a fiery, yet calming touch.

She blushed as she stared into his deep dark eyes. "S-Stop…" She whispered softly, her back arching as Natsu's lips found her neck, moving oh so slowly… She pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of her, but to no avail… She should have known he wasn't going to make this easy for her….

He started to pushed her shirt over her head and used it to tie her hands to the headboard.

"Stop.." She whispered again. "Natsu, please…!"

He looked at her… As she looked in his eyes, there was so much want and lust….and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

Natsu lowered his head down close to her face. Lucy blushed at the extremely close proximity.

His lips brushed over hers once…

She gasped.

He did it again, a second longer.

Another gasp.

The third time his lips stayed, soft and burning against her own. Much softer than she could have ever imagined… Especially for Natsu, of all people.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he continued to kiss her gently...Softly… He lifted her chin to him, deepening the kiss.

His other hand continuously rubbed circles on her stomach, making her feel amazing…

Lucy moaned as quietly as she could and arched her back as Natsu fumbled with her bra. He singed it off before bringing his hand back to the front and massaging her left breast with his right hand and using his left to hold himself up as he continued to kiss his lover…He slowly drug his lips down her jaw and to her throat. He found a soft spot and nipped softly at it with his teeth, hard enough to leave small purple marks, coaxing a moan from the girl laying helpless under him. His lips continued to travel downward, making Lucy squirm helplessly under him. She was tense, knowing exactly where he planned on going…

"Stop... Natsu..." She moaned softly.

"Don't be so defiant Lucy... Don't deny your wants." He growled, forcefully griping her waist, but enough to keep from hurting her…

He breathed, his lips hovering over her erect nipple.

"I'm…N-not -ahh!" He cut her off, wrapping his tongue around her warm velvet peak.

She arched her back up as he suckled on the tortured peak of one and pinched roughly at the other... He continued this for another minute or so, listening to Lucy's pleads to stop as she struggled to stay as quiet as she could manage, before he switched to the other, performing the same actions.

Natsu chuckled. "Are you gonna give in just yet…?" He smirked, licking down her stomach, stopping ever few seconds to leave a mark.

Lucy moaned. "No… No I'm not…." But the blush on her face was the only confirmation for him… Natsu need to know for sure that she was lying... And she knew, that he didn't like liers…

He chuckled as he grinned, " You're kinda wet Lucy…." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as they fluttered closed…His finger found her spot. "Okay. Then I challenge you." He spoke. Still kissing down, reaching the brim of her lace underwear.

"If you can spell my name three times, without moaning, then MAYBE I'll believe you."

He said, his lips only a breath away from her clothed clit.

Lucy pondered nervously at this statement. She wasn't entirely sure if she could actually do this for a moment or two... But there was no way she was going to give in to a challenge. Especially if it was Natsu challenging her, and if she said no, or lost, she would never hear the end of it…Not that she was very keen with them, but she was not about to let Natsu think he'd won.

"Fine." She agreed, gritting her teeth.

He smirks, "Big mistake. You won't last a minute." Before she could catch her breath to make a comeback, his tongue slid slowly over the drenched cloth.

Lucy bit her tongue to prevent a moan from escaping her lips… No way in hell she was going to give in this early in the game.

He chuckled darkly. "You can start anytime ya know..." He whispered, licking slower than last time, up and down.

Lucy frowned closing her eyes. She couldn't even begin to try and spell it once without almost moaning.

"N.." She started, breathing slowly, attempting to take charge of her raging hormones…. "...a-"

He licked again, faster this time as his pointed tongue danced over the moist cloth... "...T…!"

"-S-Ahh-Ahh-!" She screamed, when felt his slender tongue slid under the cloth, flicking against her aching core.

"Looks like you couldn't even finish it once. You know what that means, right...? " He pulled the piece that was now fully soaked with liquids off of her and tossed it to the side, grinning as he did so.

He looked down at what lay before him…. Lucy now lay stark naked in front of him. Seeing him stare at her, she turned her head to the side blushing as she closed her eyes. "Don't stare at me like that…" She struggled against her restraints to try and cover herself. Damn that boy could tie a knot…

Natsu growled at her as he gave a small 'tsk'. "You're beautiful Lucy. In each and every way I can think of..." He leaned down and soon, his head was back between her legs, " Don't ever try to hide yourself from me… Because you, Lucy Heartfilia, are all mine!"

He went back to the task at hand and Lucy could only blush and moan out from his words and actions.

His tongue worked wonders on her slit… Nibbling on her clit before sinking in between her lips and back out again…He continued with these actions, soft restrained moans filled the room as time went by.

"Natsu...I-I'm gonna...! Ahh-!" Her back arched upwards, pushing his face to her even more as her juices exploded, flowing freely into Natsu mouth…She bit her lip roughly as she tried her best to keep her voice down, pleasure racking up and down her body, making her hair stand on end…

He kissed all the way back up her body, making sure to leave even more bite marks.

"Everyone'll know you belong to me." He bit her on her neck.

"NATSU-!" She yelled out, not even caring about staying quiet anymore.

He grinded his hips into her and her eyes open widely, her breath hitched as she felt his hard throbbing need press against her.

She grinded her hips repeatedly into him, hoping to relieve some of the tension she felt but it wasn't enough.

Lucy struggled harder against her restraints and found that the shirt had loosened.

Natsu suddenly found himself pinned under Lucy.

"It's my turn now…" She winked, waving his scarf in his face before tying his arms to the bed.

"L-Lucy…" He flinched as she started kissing down his neck.

"These pants… God, you don't know how much torture they've caused me tonight?" She mumbled, kissing the spot above the brim.

Lucy pulled his pants down, as slowly as she could…licking every spot of skin that was under them. Natsu's length jumped after being released from its confinement, as if greeting the celestial mage with open arms.

"Ahh…" He sighed as he felt a small relief from that.

Just then, he's eyes shot open. 'No way… She isn't-' "Ahh-!" He shouted as he felt a hot, wet warmth around his member.

"Oh...my...God..." Natsu's head fell backwards and he yanked at his scarf gritting his teeth.

Lucy engulfed Natsu fully... taking his whole length in her mouth. She felt his length thumping and spasming inside of her mouth as she licked at his tip from inside…

She brought her mouth back up and licked at the tip slowly before sliding back down again, swallowing him.

"Jeez! Don't you have a gag reflex?" Natsu questioned as he felt himself hit the back of her throat.

Lucy only continued to give Natsu oral pleasure and she could feel him getting even bigger in her mouth as she bobbed up and down on his member…

Natsu yanked his hands hard. If there was one thing he was well aware of, it was that Lucy was NOT good at tying knots. His hands were easily freed after a few more yanks.

"No way Lucy. Ahh-…Not yet." He refused to cum before he made her do so before hand.

Lucy then found her back against the bed, Natsu hovering above her.

Natsu rubbed his heated rod on her hot wet slit and Lucy's eyes rolled.

"I love you Lucy." He whispered against her ear, teasing her entrance.

"If you love me so much…-Ahh… y-you wouldn't be t-ahhh-teasing me like this..!." She bucked her hips up to meet his.

He slipped his tip inside her and back out again, coaxing out a moan from the blonde.

"Oh My-…." She bit her lip trying to prevent any more of the sounds that she knew would soon be imminent.

Natsu then slowly eased himself inside of her, filling her completely. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip as he did so.

Lucy unconsciously arched her body into his.

"Natsu..." She sighed. "M-more..." He slipped out half way, just as slow before pushing in again just as slow.

She gasped.

He started to move faster.

"Ahh." She lifted her hips to meet his as his thrust started to become more and more intense.

He started to move faster and faster. He wanted to hear her. He wanted her scream. He wanted her to know who she belonged to. And he would make sure everyone in the neighborhood knew too.

Natsu's thrust started to become more and more passionate and Lucy was finding it harder and harder to control her voice.

She could feel it escalating in octaves. "Natsu.. I AHHHH!" She screamed as she came. He continued to pump, not letting her come down from her high.

"Mhhhhmm!" She bit her lip as she started arching upwards again. "Natsu, I can't.."

"You can." He continued pumping.

Lucy reached her climax for a third time that night.

Natsu collapsed and quickly rolled over before he could fall on top of Lucy.

"Are you still has at me for being in your bed now?" He smirked, pulling her toward him.

"Yes." She smiled against his chest.

()

Okay so I know this story ended kind of crappy and maybe was kind of crappy as well but I am a virgin and I have noo idea how this stuff works. In fact, this is mainly composed of things I read in places... I am a very avid reader and I love all kinds of stories but mainly romance stories... Like Erza and Levy... Anyway... Review!


End file.
